marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN461)
As Spider-Man: (founding member and leader), (founding member and leader) | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) Ben Reilly (clone, status unknown) numerous other clones (status unknown) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, photographer | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Quotation = You can't beat Spider-Man! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Origins An awkward young science nerd who wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, Peter Parker's entire life changed when he was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave him superpowers! Initially trying to use them for his own fame and fortune, Spider-Man decided to become a hero after his ignoring a fleeing thief led to the death of his Uncle Ben. Since that day, Spider-Man has fought for those who cannot fight for themselves because, as his uncle said, With great power comes great responsibility! Before Spider-Men Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, the Green Goblin murdered Peter's at-the-time girlfriend Gwen Stacy. This would cause one of his teachers to go mad and clone him. Shortly afterwards, Peter would start dating Mary Jane Watson. Doctor Octopus once led a team of Spidey's enemies known as the Sinister Six. On several occasions, Peter have several run-ins with the mercenary Silver Sable. Sometimes on the same side, other times opposing each other. Later, Spider-Man would accidentally caused the powering of Hydro-Man during a battle with the Namor, the Sub-Mariner. Over the years, Peter would come in conflict with the totemic hunter known as Morlun. Moruln almost killed him, but Peter got a sudden surge of powers and killed him. ]] Invasion of Manhattan While guarding Manhattan, Spider-Man spotted the Green Goblin flying through. After chasing the villain down, Peter discovered he was facing a Gold Goblin instead. After being hinted that the Goblin was from another dimension, and that was coming for the unheard-of Iso-8, Spider-Man was knocked down off a building during the Goblin's escape with the help of one of his Sinister Soldiers. As he recovered from the fall, Spider-Man noticed a wormhole being opening in the sky, from where numerous ships coming through. Nick Fury arrived to the scene, and informed Spider-Man of the situation; a Multiversal Sinister Six were there with an army of super villains to destroy the universe for the Iso-8. As S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inlet stated that one of the Sinister Six was holding the portal together, Spider-Man would need to take the Sinister Six one by one until the portal closed. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to open a portal and bring their own reinforcements, an army of Spider-Men from across the Multiverse. ]] Spider-Verse During the invasion, Spider-Man ran into Morlun, who he thought was dead, and was able to once again force him out of this reality. Unfortunately, the arrival the Spider-Woman of Earth-TRN486 brought him back. The combination of Morlun's failure to take her life force combined and the number of Spider-Totems was a beacon for Morlun's family. One of his fellow Spider-Men, Superior Spider-Man wanted to prove his superiority and continually came in conflict with Peter. It came to the point where Peter created Team Amazing, a group of trusted friends who were willing to counter Otto has his Superior Spider-Army. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Strength = Seemingly the same as Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spider-Man's Web-Shooters | Transportation = Web-Swinging | Weapons = | Notes = * Spidey hates flying. * Peter has had nightmares of public speaking in his underwear. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-TRN461) Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Dating Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Radioactive Spider powered Category:Peter Parker (Earth-TRN461)/Quotes Category:"Spidey Ops" Users